win10fandomcom-20200214-history
Hosts Domain List
This is a list of Domains that could be blocked. This does not break Windows Update. If you have new IP Ranges or Domains then please edit this page. Consequences atdmt.com Sometimes used by web sites to serve their own internal links. This is third-party tracking without a doubt, but blocking view.atdmt.com may stop users from browsing a web site that employs this method. For this reason, I (begrudgingly) do not block view.atdmt.com. Ironically, the example I have recorded is within microsoft.com :-) s0.2mdn.net I have come across this host name being used in streaming video sites, blocking of which prevents the user from viewing the video at all. fe2.update.microsoft.com.akadns.net statsfe2.update.microsoft.com.akadns.net statsfe2.update.microsoft.com.akadns.net I would strongly recommend against blocking any host names with "update.microsoft.com" in them at all, as blocking any part of Windows Update's core functionality is a bad idea. Some of these do look statistics-related, but I am always very cautious about reducing the security of a customer's computer. schemas.microsoft.akadns.net This is a (CDN'd) host name used by various core parts of Microsoft's web site. www.msftncsi.com This is used (IME, exclusively) by a Windows machine to check to see if it's online, and adjust the systray's Network icon as appropriate. watson.microsoft.com reports.wes.df.telemetry.microsoft.com services.wes.df.telemetry.microsoft.com watson.telemetry.microsoft.com watson.ppe.telemetry.microsoft.com wes.df.telemetry.microsoft.com survey.watson.microsoft.com watson.telemetry.microsoft.com.nsatc.net The "Watson" part of these host names refer to Microsoft's Windows Error Reporting system, where mis-behaving drivers, programs and part of Windows are recorded and, if permitted, sent to Microsoft for analysis. As a guy who fixes computers for a living, with 15 years experience, I can testify that WER is a Good Thing. It does not report to Microsoft without permission (Win10's ignorance of privacy settings not included). Without it I would have had a much more difficult life, and as a result, as would my customers! Of all the telemetry that a system can send back, I always try to enable this sort of reporting as I believe it genuinely makes a positive difference. Maybe it's worth having a "Extra paranoid" option that goes as far as disabling this sort of "important" telemetry? Especially with all the Windows 10 bugs! Blocking You could either use the hosts file or WFC. Don't forget to block IPv6. hosts-File Correctly block domains via the hosts-File For IPv4 0.0.0.0 example.com For IPv6 :: example.com IP Ranges These IP Adresses could be blocked with the Windows Firewall. It is also possible to block every domain via the Windows Firewall but you have to get the IP adress for every domain first... 2.22.61.43 2.22.61.66 65.39.117.230 65.55.108.23 23.218.212.69 134.170.30.202 137.116.81.24 157.56.106.189 204.79.197.200 65.52.108.33 64.4.54.254 Domains Standard Domains These domains normally won't break Windows Update. Win10-Unfuck and DisableWinTracking have the same standard list: a-0001.a-msedge.net a-0002.a-msedge.net a-0003.a-msedge.net a-0004.a-msedge.net a-0005.a-msedge.net a-0006.a-msedge.net a-0007.a-msedge.net a-0008.a-msedge.net a-0009.a-msedge.net a-msedge.net a.ads1.msn.com a.ads2.msn.com ad.doubleclick.net adnexus.net adnxs.com ads.msn.com ads1.msads.net ads1.msn.com az361816.vo.msecnd.net az512334.vo.msecnd.net choice.microsoft.com choice.microsoft.com.nsatc.net compatexchange.cloudapp.net corp.sts.microsoft.com corpext.msitadfs.glbdns2.microsoft.com cs1.wpc.v0cdn.net df.telemetry.microsoft.com diagnostics.support.microsoft.com fe1.update.microsoft.com.akadns.net fe2.update.microsoft.com.akadns.net feedback.microsoft-hohm.com feedback.search.microsoft.com feedback.windows.com i1.services.social.microsoft.com i1.services.social.microsoft.com.nsatc.net msedge.net oca.telemetry.microsoft.com oca.telemetry.microsoft.com.nsatc.net pre.footprintpredict.com preview.msn.com rad.msn.com redir.metaservices.microsoft.com reports.wes.df.telemetry.microsoft.com services.wes.df.telemetry.microsoft.com settings-sandbox.data.microsoft.com sls.update.microsoft.com.akadns.net sqm.df.telemetry.microsoft.com sqm.telemetry.microsoft.com sqm.telemetry.microsoft.com.nsatc.net statsfe1.update.microsoft.com.akadns.net statsfe1.ws.microsoft.com statsfe2.update.microsoft.com.akadns.net statsfe2.ws.microsoft.com survey.watson.microsoft.com telecommand.telemetry.microsoft.com telecommand.telemetry.microsoft.com.nsatc.net telemetry.appex.bing.net telemetry.appex.bing.net:443 telemetry.microsoft.com telemetry.urs.microsoft.com vortex-sandbox.data.microsoft.com vortex-win.data.microsoft.com vortex.data.microsoft.com watson.live.com watson.microsoft.com watson.ppe.telemetry.microsoft.com watson.telemetry.microsoft.com watson.telemetry.microsoft.com.nsatc.net wes.df.telemetry.microsoft.com www.msftncsi.com Additional Domains fe2.update.microsoft.com.akadns.net s0.2mdn.net statsfe2.update.microsoft.com.akadns.net survey.watson.microsoft.com view.atdmt.com watson.microsoft.com watson.ppe.telemetry.microsoft.com watson.telemetry.microsoft.com watson.telemetry.microsoft.com.nsatc.net wes.df.telemetry.microsoft.com ui.skype.com pricelist.skype.com apps.skype.com m.hotmail.com s.gateway.messenger.live.com Sources Information has been taken from these sites: https://forum.unsystem.net/t/microsoft-windows-10-spy-infraestructure/561 https://fix10.isleaked.com/ https://github.com/10se1ucgo/DisableWinTracking/issues/22 https://github.com/dfkt/win10-unfuck/blob/master/data-harvesting-hosts.txt